Twas A Blue Moon Christmas
by beesnbears
Summary: Merry Christmas from Agnes DiPesto!


**Twas A Blue Moon Christmas**

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through Blue Moon

Not a Wobblie was stirring, they were asleep before noon.

The stockings were hung by the door with glee

In hopes that St. Nicholas would bring Moonlighting DVDs.

They snuggled and nestled all comfy in their cots

While dreams of Dave and Maddie danced in their heads a lot.

And I in my kerchief and Bert in his cap

Had just settled our noggins for a much needed nap.

When out in the hallway there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from my desk to see what was the matter.

Away to the window I flew like a flash,

Tore open the blinds, pressed my nose with a mash.

When, what with my big brown eyes should I see?

But a Maddie and Dave dream sequence, great googly moogly!

The lights cast a glow on what I saw there

Gave luster to the 80's when ol' Dave had hair.

With a little smile and a snap of David's fingers

I got all warm and fuzzy like when we remember.

My heart beat so fast as he called her by name,

And he whistled and shouted, around the corner she came!

Now Maddie and Dave stood arm and arm

And they looked over at me with a little alarm.

They pointed at the door and asked to come in

And I said, "Of course!" with a silly goofy grin.

As they came through the door and looked around the room

They saw all the Wobblies that had been sleeping since noon.

Maddie rolled her eyes and David shook his head,

She was about to give them a whistle, but he stopped her instead.

With a twinkle in Dave's eyes and a wink at me

He took Maddie to her office, no room for three.

As I whirled in my head what might have been

I hoped that their hearts had been on the mend.

I heard not a word for just a little while,

Only Bert's loud snoring you could hear from a mile.

So I went a little closer, put my ear to the door,

I'm still kind of nosy, just like before…

I heard Maddie say to Dave in a whisper

I hope they all had a year of fortune and prosper.

Then I heard him exclaim "Blondie, c'mere!

Let's make our own Christmas and New Year's cheer!"

"Oh, David…" "Mmmm…Maddie" I heard through the door.

I knew they were happy, hugs and kisses galore.

Then I heard all the cots together give a squeak

All the Wobblies had joined me, warned not to speak.

A little while longer we all stood there smiling

Giving silent high fives, throwing fake snow to the ceiling!

I went to my desk a big smile on my face

And I hoped they were back to solve a big case.

And then we all heard it, a big slam of the door.

Dave went storming, feet thumping the floor.

Then here came Maddie, "Addison!" she yelled.

Her pumps moving fast like a bat out of hell.

"I didn't mean it, it may not be true,

But, if you want to believe it then ignore the clue."

He turned and looked at her beautiful face

And wished he hadn't taken the case.

"But Maddie you have to believe in the man.

He brings toys for the kids, he's your number one fan!"

"So what are you saying?" she said with a gleam.

"Did you meet him yourself? What does that mean?"

Dave took Maddie's hand and came up real close.

He whispered, "Yes I have, don't mean to boast.

He said to tell you be naughty _and_ nice,

Live life to the fullest, roll the dice!"

"Oh…he did huh?" Maddie said with some doubt.

She knew David well and what he was about.

"And if I were naughty what gifts would he leave?

A nice car, a big diamond? Tell me…please."

David's heart did a flip as he reached in his pocket.

He pulled out little red blocks with white dots all upon it.

"Give'em a roll, you have nothing to lose.

Then we'll go to my place…forget about clues."

Maddie held the dice and gave them a shake.

We all crossed our fingers; this was more than we could take!

She let them roll across my desk

And I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

The dice kept spinning, the Wobblies all gasped.

Maddie and Dave took a look. Too much time had lapsed.

Holding his breath, David picked them both up.

She mustn't find out that the dice were corrupt.

"Alright!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You're a winner Maddie!" The _game_ had begun.

He swung her around, led her out the door.

Exactly where they went we'd never know for sure.

I sat at my desk, took out my favorite pen

Because I wanted to tell you this story my friend.

But then I got sleepy, my head feeling heavy

The dream that I watched made it all turn to jelly.

I looked at MacGillicuddy, Jamie and O'Neill

As they went back to _work_…then I knew this wasn't real.

But before I lay my noggin' back down

There's one last thing…no messing around.

Merry Christmas to all and Happy New Year!

Peace on Earth and to all that are dear.

I wished for no more dreams as I went back to snooze.

Maybe next year…I should lay off the booze….


End file.
